A Daybreak Christmas: Keller's First Christmas
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Keller never had a christmas like we have, with christmas trees, wishes, lights and such. But one person can change all that into something she will never forget. Into something Keller would love for once. Please R


_**YAY! Christmas is almost here and GUESS WHAT?! ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY TOO!! YAY yea..damn I ok so'm young. ok so this is a colab of stories about the christmas season =D Please R&R**_

Chapter 1

Keller and Galen

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BELLS OF HOLY FA LA LA LA LALALA!" Raksha Keller flinched at the high pitched shriek produced by a small figure beside her. Keller tugged at her blue blanket and brought it over her head, desperately trying to block away the singing, and now that Galen was on his mission, no one can save Keller now. Not even Keller herself.

"FA LALA LALA LALA!" the singer continued and i covered my ears with the blanket. _Ugh..stop singing stop singing stop singing..what the hell does "deck the halls' mean anyways? _I thought to my self as i peaked through the little whole in my blanket. I stared at the short hair and bright coloured eyes of the little girl in red clothing. As a matter of fact, everyone in this god damn mansion is wearing red.

I finally threw the blanket of my head and stared at Gillian as she continued singing. Her blond hair glistened in the candle light of the _red_ candle with a _green_ design on it. I seriously don't know whats with this colour combination thing. I turned to Gillian and tapped her on the shoulders. Almost immediately, her stopped singing and turned towards me.

" Hmm?" she asked me. I crossed my legs on the couch and scratched my head.

" what is..What is Christmas? And with all these red and green stuff?" i gestured to the green and red bracelet on her wrist.

" You don't know what Christmas is?!" her eyes went wide as if i just told her that David moved to China. I nodded.

" Um..where do i start..well..uhm..Christmas is..OKAY I GOT IT! CHRISTMAS IS- CHRISTMAS IS SO COOL! CHRISTMAS IS-" I cut her off the moment she began yelling at me. I backed up and pointed to the door.

" Yea you know Gillian, forget i said that- i uh..gotta go. See ya!" i headed for door and closed it behind me.

_Christmas..what's so great about Christmas?_ I thought as i walked down the dark hallways. I hugged my self for warmth as i leaned against the frosty cold windows, staring at the beautiful white wonder.

_Christmas is cold.._i thought as i traced random lines at the frosted glass with my index finger. Right now i can't make out my feelings. Am i sad? Happy? Mad? Tres bien? Ugh. I don't know. I looked down at my wrist watch. It was 11:45 pm, 15 more minutes until "Christmas". Then, Gillian would probably be singing again, oh god. I turned around and leaned my back against the cold glass, ignoring the cold pain. I crossed my eyes and took in a deep breath, thinking of nothing but Galen.

I was getting pretty relaxed right now( thanks to the warm thoughts of Galen), it was was dark and warm in the mansion, and most importantly, _peaceful_.

"_KELLER!_" oh, there goes peaceful. I sighed and expected Ash to pop out and probably throw some muffins at me. I turned around and saw no one there. The dark hallway was completely deserted. All there was here was a HUGE window that seems like the wall. I turned my head to the door to see it closed with light seeping through the slit at the end. _Must be my imagination._ I thought and started walking towards the door.

"_KELLER!"_ Now _that_ i heard in my mind _and_ through my ears. I whipped my head towards the window and there, i saw a figure that almost glowed. I walked towards the glass, pressing my palms on the frosty polished glass, and from there, i smiled.

It was Galen.

He was standing on top of the mansion's warehouse and waving at me with a smile on his face. His golden hair was unseen with a white winter hat on it. He wore white sweater and a red scarf. GALEN WAS BACK!

He continued waving at me at the point where i thought he wouldn't stop. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused look, he was pretty far so i hope he can see my facial expression. He stopped waving and looked to the side, then back at me. He then made a gestured with his right hand which i'm pretty sure meant: Come.

I removed my cold hands from the window and pointed to the lock of the window,he nodded and i unlocked it. twisting the handle, i pushed the window open. A big gush of freezing cold air rushed at me and i shivered. White snow flew into my face and i blocked it. I shook my self out and the white snow fluttered to the ground. I took one look at Galen's smile and lifted one foot on the bottom of the open window, then the other foot. I placed my palms on the two sides and with one leap, flew into the cold night sky. I targeted Galen and landed cleanly just one metre in front of him, one knee down. I swiftly got my self together and ran towards Galen's opened arms.

I landed in a heap of warmth. My cheeks were burred in the depths of his warm sweater. His arms were tight around me and i couldn't help but let silly tears roll down my cheeks. I imminently whipped them away and looked up at Galen.

" G-Galen what are you doing back here so early?" I asked him. He gave me a warm smile and unwinded his scarf. Fastening it on my neck, he spoke.

" I couldn't miss Christmas with you, Keller." the red scarf hung snug on my neck as he held my hands.

_Christmas.._ I thought again, still unaware of what this word meant.

" The time of Peace, Joy, Giving, Happiness...." he stopped and looked me in the eye. He placed a warm hand on my cheek and continued. " And Love."

" Is that what Christmas is all about?" I asked him. " There's no big fat dude who rides dears?"

He chuckled. " haha then there's that. There is a lot more to Christmas and we can celebrate it.. Together." i couldn't help but smile like a maniac.

_My First Christmas.._I always knew that something like that existed..but i never really had one. Every winter, i would be either working or..just some where where no one can find me. Cold and Alone. But this year, this year it will be different.

" I love you, Keller" Galen whispered against my snowed filled hair. I pressed my cheek against the soft fabric.

" I love you too Galen" I whispered back. There was a warm and tranquil silence before i heard a loud unusual sound.

_DONG DONG DONG_

I lifted my head up and looked towards the mansion where the usual bell sound came from. I looked up at Galen who smiled at me.

" Merry Christmas, Keller!" he said and gave me a great bear hug. Shocked at his sudden hug, i looked at my wrist watch.

12 pm. December..25.

Shocked as i was i said. " uh.. "i pulled back a second later and looked up, then back at me. He took my hands and rubbed my cold fingers.

" Keller, there's also one more thing about Christmas." he looked up and at the same time, i did too. And what i saw was not only thousands of white snowflakes falling down, but a small green plant from a branch above us.

_How did i not see that?_ I asked my self. I looked back at Galen who's face was less than an inch close. His lips met mine and slowly, i closed my eyes and embraced him in my arms. He kissed me with passion and love. I clung to him, never wanting to let go.

Galen pulled back a moment later and smiled at me. I raised one eye brow and spoke. " Is that what everyone does when they see a green plant?" i asked, almost smirking.

" On Christmas they do."

I gave him a big smile and held him close, so close that the silver cord between us was shorter than ever. I tiptoed up and whispered in Galen's ears.

_Merry Christmas Galen._

_DONT FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWWWW~  
_


End file.
